Spoils of the Hunt
by Arianne1
Summary: Things go from bad to worse for Sarah Williams- Chapter 3 is up!
1. It Begins

Title: Spoils of the Hunt  
  
Author: Arianne  
  
Summary: Things go from bad to worse for Sarah Williams. Late at night, deserted road, broken down car, and now she is being chased by the Hunt, led by the last person she ever thought to see.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply: Yep, you got it someone else owns Labyrinth, and I own nothing.  
  
Chapter One: It Begins (revised)  
  
It was late; very late, as a very annoyed Sarah Williams sped down the deserted back road that she had been told was a short cut.  
  
However, this "short cut" had proven to be anything but. To make matters worse, she was starving, not having had the time or the money to stop for a decent meal. Three chocolate bars were not making up for a missed dinner as her stomach decided to voice it's displeasure. The final indignity to the perfect evening was a persistent leak from the sunroof of her ancient Mustang, which unerringly kept hitting her directly on the top of the head. The "leaky old boat" was most definitely living up to its name.  
  
"I HATE you! Don't care what dad says; classic or not, you are history!" Sarah said as she smacked the steering wheel for the umpteenth time that night.  
  
Not that she had anyone to blame but herself for her current predicament, after all, no one twisted her arm to try out for the college production of Arsenic and Old Lace. Sarah knew that the director was notorious for holding late rehearsals. Of course she had not expected it to run this late! 'Maybe he has a thing for me' she mused. Oh, and there was the lovely scenic route. "Note to self; find out how arsenic really works on Marie, in payment for her lovely "short cut".  
  
A sudden flash of white in headlights.screeching brakes..  
  
"What the -HELL- was that?" a rather startled Sarah declared. As she got out of the car to assess any damage, Sarah reached into her coat pockets to get out her gloves. "Oh this is great, just peachy, not only is the tire blown out, I lost my damned glove" she mumbled while looking over the remains of the front tire. Sarah got out her cell phone and tried calling her Dad. No luck; the phone was dead. "This is most definitely not fair!" she yelled, throwing the offending phone back into the car. She stormed around to the back of the car and flung the trunk open. The deflated spare did nothing to improve her already foul mood. In a huff she looked around, surveying the wooded areas on either side of the road.  
  
'Well at least I'm near the park, if I start walking now I should be home in about an hour or two'.  
  
Sarah grabbed her backpack off the back seat and started walking. If not for the rain, she might have enjoyed this impromptu stroll in the woods. However, it was chilly and she was getting soaked. Sighing in frustration she started off down one of the many muddy paths through the woods.  
  
"What a great way to start off winter break!"  
  
As she walked Sarah was relieved when the rain stopped and the full moon came out. She thought how the moon made the leaves glitter with magic.."No stop that, do not think of "that" place." Shaking unwanted thoughts from her head, Sarah picked up her pace, and focused on the path ahead of her.  
  
Sarah had been walking now for quite a while and knew it was around midnight. 'I hope Dad is up, and not Karen when I get home.' Suddenly, there was a flash of white and Sarah could hear the faint call of an owl. This brought her back to attention, and with that she quickened her pace. "Just an owl, a common owl, nothing more" she murmured.  
  
Just then, as the words left her mouth, there was a crunching in the leaves behind her. Sarah had had enough, "Alright who's there!" she shouted into the darkness that surrounded her.  
  
Her only answer was that of a lonely owl calling in the night. She had the distinct impression that that damned owl was following her "I must be tired, yes, that's it."  
  
Suddenly, the world around Sarah erupted with the sound of horns and the baying of hounds. What came crashing out of the woods at her was a sight more horrific than anything Sarah had faced in the Labyrinth. Fear gripped her heart and the primal instinct to flee kicked in as numerous black hounds with glowing red eyes came at her. Behind them a phalanx of black steeds with flaming hooves and glowing eyes followed.  
  
Sarah ran as fast as she could, but still the furious beasts gained on her. Sarah felt as if her lungs were going to explode as she stumbled into a clearing in the woods.  
  
The sounds of the demonic hunt were deafening. Around her the very night seemed to be on fire with the shapes of the dark riders and their hounds.  
  
Sarah could run no more and collapsed to her knees gasping for air while holding her stomach. Red eyes surrounded her. She could feel the rancid breath of the hounds on her neck and closed her eyes. 'Oh god, just let it be fast'.  
  
As suddenly as they were there, the hounds backed off a little. Opening her eyes Sarah could make out numerous horses with dark riders. One of the riders, who appeared to be the leader, rode forward and gracefully dismounted. He strode forward, dark cape billowing from his armored shoulders.  
  
Sarah could feel his eyes burning holes into her from the elaborately antlered helm that covered the figures head and face.  
  
The hunt's leader stalked around the trembling form of the frightened girl. He circled her like a predator sizing up its prey before going in for the kill. The dark figure stopped, and stood in front of her. "Look. At. Me. CHILD." he said in a voice that commanded obedience.  
  
Frightened beyond words, Sarah looked up at the imposing figure before her.  
  
Moonlight glistened off of the black armor and leather that encased the slender form. Sarah was frightened before, but now she was truly terrified.  
  
Her head dropped, she could not look, and she was too terrified. Sarah screwed her eyes shut, 'this has to be a dream, any minute I will wake up. This can't be real'  
  
The figure chuckled from under the helm, he knew she was terrified, and would be more so by the time he was finished. "Look at me. Little girl." His leather-clad finger lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. Then, he raised his hands, and removed the helm.  
  
Sarah's eyes widened in recognition. The shock of golden hair, mismatched eyes, and the mocking half smile could only be one person-no, not person- fae. Standing before Sarah was her worst nightmare and darkest desire. Jareth. The Goblin King.  
  
"Hello, Sarah" was all she heard before the world was swallowed in blackness. 


	2. Rude Awakenings

Title: Spoils of the Hunt  
  
Author: Arianne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Key Words: Romance  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply: Yep, you got it someone else owns Labyrinth, and I own nothing.  
  
Chapter Two: Rude Awakenings  
  
As the blackness of sleep that surrounded her began to fade like mists burning off in the first rays of the sun, Sarah snuggled down further into the soft pillows in an effort to avoid the morning. Her thoughts began to drift towards the most unsettling nightmare that she'd had in quite some time.  
  
'Boy, this one was even more disturbing than the one that included the Goblin King, sliced peaches, and a can of whipped cream', she thought as her cheeks turned a lovely shade of crimson at the remembrance of a hormone driven fantasy.  
  
'Yeah right, "him" leader of some demonic hunt', thought Sarah as she let out a rather un-lady like snort. 'Hell, even Jareth can't be that sore of a loser', or so she thought. Sarah was slowly, very slowly becoming aware of her surroundings.  
  
'Wait a minute. when did Karen put satin.no.hold on a minute.these are silk sheets. What the hell is that woman thinking..no one uses silk bedding..well, I guess if you are into that stuff. wait.something is not right' . Sarah hesitantly opened her eyes and raised herself on to her elbows. "Oh, Shit!" she exclaimed as she took in the sight of midnight blue sheets and an elaborately carved headboard. Sarah drew herself up onto her knees, while wrapping the top sheet around her exposed form. 'Wait, I don't sleep naked. No, this can't be good. Oh, god' she thought as she began sliding her way off of the elaborately carved canopy bed, tugging the sheet tighter as she went.  
  
Slowly Sarah backed up, stepping off of the dais that supported the massive bed and surveying the room as she went. It was unlike anything Sarah had ever seen before. Carvings of every fantastical beast imaginable, rich jewel tones in silks and velvets assaulted her senses as she backed away from the offending bed.  
  
Then the proverbial light came on in Sarah's head, 'Oh no, this is "his" bedroom and I, and I, was sleeping NAKED in "his" bed! Wait, Naked, Bed- who removed my clothing' -"No!" Sarah screamed as she turned-looking frantically for an escape, only to find herself slamming into someone's chest. In her panicked state the voluminous sheet twisted itself around Sarah's legs. This, combined with her collision, sent her sprawling to the floor.  
  
"What the _ _" Sarah cried as once again she found herself on the ground before a rather amused Goblin King.  
  
-----------------  
  
From her position on the floor Sarah felt like an awkward fifteen year old again, and quite frankly, she did not like that feeling. Mustering as much courage as she could, and in an effort to preserve what little dignity she had left, Sarah wrapped the sheet around herself as tight as possible and struggled to her feet. It was by sheer force of will and stubbornness that she managed to stand and glare into the face of the Goblin King.  
  
While Sarah was waging her external battle with the rather uncooperative sheet, Jareth stood with his hands on his hips, smirking at her struggling form. He had almost forgotten how much he loved tormenting this particular mortal; Jareth could not wait to "play" with her some more.  
  
It was only after he had "let" Sarah return to her world that Jareth realized how lively things had been with her there. Now, that Sarah was truly in his power, he would never let her go again.  
  
Yes, his day was truly looking up.  
  
Jareth began to turn, ready to seat himself in front of the hearth when a shrill voice insulted his ears. "Where the hell am I, and, more to the point-where the HELL are my cloths!" Sarah demanded as she stuck out her bottom lip in a very childlike pout.  
  
Turning his head, Jareth raised one elegantly arching eyebrow at Sarah. "Little girl, you are in no position to make demands, and mind your tone of voice when addressing your King," he smoothly stated over his shoulder.  
  
"YOU have NO power over ME!" Sarah confidently declared as she defiantly raised her chin. Before Sarah knew what hit her a seemingly enraged Goblin King had her by the throat, applying just enough pressure with his leather clad fingers to drive his point home. "Come, come, now Sarah, those words no longer hold any meaning. Now.. you. will. listen to what I have to say." Jareth said in a chilled tone as he gently traced a finger over Sarah's trembling lips with his other hand-his eyes following the movements of his finger. "Don't defy me Sarah, or you will see how cruel I can truly be. Do I make myself clear, hmm?" Sarah wisely decided that this may not be the best time to challenge the psychotic monarch, and nodded her head slightly in submission. Jareth released his hold and whispered in her ear; his breath hot against her skin "Good, girl". Unwanted chills ran up and down Sarah's spine.  
  
'Shit, I'm so screwed! He's lost it-really lost it.' Sarah thought to herself as she watched Jareth drape himself over one of the elaborately carved chairs, a look of complete bewilderment on her face-which was in complete contrast with Jareth's cool façade.  
  
Jareth's eyes raked over Sarah's body as he began tapping his riding crop across his boot in annoyance.  
  
Sarah cursed to herself as she felt herself begin to blush under Jareth's obvious and intense inspection.  
  
'Well, that lovely shade really does go all the way down. This is going to be even more interesting than I originally thought ' mused Jareth.  
  
Sarah opened her mouth, ready to give Jareth what fore, but was cut off by the intense look in Jareth's eyes as their gazes locked.  
  
"Make no mistake, Sarah, you belong to me, and I will not let you go..ever. You will do as I say or you will be punished for your disobedience." Jareth said while staring directly into her eyes. Sarah was so unnerved and overwhelmed she could not match his intense gaze for long, and instead decided to focus on the fire burning in the massive black marble fireplace.  
  
"I have waited, for what a mortal would consider a long time, for you to mature enough to reclaim what has always been rightfully mine" said Jareth as he stood.  
  
"Wh..why?"asked Sarah in a small voice, much like that of a bewildered child.  
  
It was that voice which unnerved the goblin king as nothing had before.  
  
"That is what I shall leave you to contemplate" Jareth said as he made a mock bow and headed for the door.  
  
Just before he opened the heavy door to leave Jareth turned smirking at Sarah and said, "Oh, and by the way, Sarah, What is that thing in your navel?"  
  
"What? Oh---I-I hate you!" Sarah said as she jumped out of her seat, forgetting about the precariously wrapped sheet.  
  
Jareth laughed in response as he shut and locked the door behind him. Yes, things were definitely looking up for the goblin king.  
  
However, the same could not be said for Sarah Williams when she realized the sheet had slipped down, exposing her breasts to the goblin king when she stood. 


	3. Temper, Temper

Title: Spoils of the Hunt  
  
Author: Arianne  
  
Rating: R   
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply: I own nothing:(  
  
Chapter Three: Temper, Temper (3/15/04)  
  
"Bastard!" Sarah screamed as she scrambled to pull the traitorous sheet back up. She ran over to the door and grabbed the elaborate handle, yanking on it with all of her might. "LET ME OUT.....SEND ME THE HELL HOME! You arrogant self-absorbed controlling SON-OF-A-BITCH, I know you can hear me, you fucking RAT," Sarah yelled as she pounded on the heavy wooden door with all of her might.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
"My, My, the lady certainly does have a temper, really, and such language" Jareth said to the two rather large royal goblin guards on either side of his chamber door, in mock mortification at Sarah's fit of rage. "See to it that she does not leave my chambers."   
  
The guards bowed to their liege as he turned and strode down the hall, laughing as he heard Sarah's angry expletives echo off of the stonewall.   
  
Yes, things in the Underground were definitely going to be more interesting now that Jareth had his little mortal back.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Sarah turned around and threw her back against the door with a huff. 'Damned goblin king, dam him all to hell, its just not fair' she thought as she slid down the door. She wanted to scream some more, but her throat hurt. Damn him. And to think at one time she actually considered his offer, even had a crush on him.   
  
Sarah dwelled on these random thoughts, while hugging her knees to her chest. Why was he doing this? What did he mean, did the goblin king actually think that he owned her? This was way too much for Sarah, and dwelling on these things was most definitely not getting her anywhere.   
  
"I need to get the hell out of this place, but first thing first....clothing," Sarah mumbled as she pulled herself up off of the floor and surveyed the room for any evidence of something to wear.  
  
Sarah was awed by the shear opulence of the room that surrounded her. Rich tapestries depicting fantastical, warring beasts that even Sarah, with all of her knowledge of fantasy could not even begin to name adorned many of the walls.   
  
Above the black marble fireplace, carved directly into the very stone was the strange symbol that the goblin king wore. The one that hung in the middle of his chest.....not, that Sarah had ever realllly looked at his chest. At least that is what she tried to tell herself as she continued to scan the room for clothing, and a means of escape.  
  
'Didn't Jareth understand, she was only fifteen when she wished Toby away! How was a bratty fifteen year old to know there would be consequences for defying the king of the goblins? The Labyrinth was a challenge, a game, something to overcome, or was it?' she thought as she looked back at the imposing bed.  
  
Sarah jumped in surprise to see her clothing draped over the foot of the four-poster monstrosity. Tugging the sheet tightly around her, she climbed up the dais to retrieve her wayward clothing. As Sarah picked up her clothes she noticed they were no longer mud splattered, and gave a sigh of relief. It was obvious the goblin king did not want a dirty captive mucking up his bedroom.   
  
Looking around to make sure no one was within the room, Sarah was ready to drop the sheet and dress, but she still felt "his" presence all around-almost as if he were watching her. 'Weird', Sarah thought as she drew the sheet up in a tent like manner and struggled into her clothing.   
  
When she finished Sarah sat on one of the dais steps and rested her chin on her knees, hugging her arms protectively around her legs. Sarah shut her eyes as she contemplated her last visit to Jareth's twisted world.   
  
He said so many terrifyingly wonderful things to her last time, but to a fifteen year old those things were almost as frightening as the thought of loosing her brother. Sarah sighted heavily, 'doesn't he understand, I was too young, too caught up in "the role". Maybe, if I can just make him understand that it wasn't about him. It was about righting a wrong.'  
  
Oh, sure Sarah had wanted to give into Jareth, but knew she would never have been able to live with herself. Jareth and his Labyrinth had forced her to grow up and take responsibility for her actions. Yes, after her adventure Sarah had gone into a deep depression, after all it is just not any day a girl has to turn down her dream man. Jareth had been Sarah's first crush, and a hard crush it was.   
  
Damn him. She should have known that Jareth would eventually show back up in her life, especially after Hoggle's warning.   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
It was a week after Sarah and Toby had returned from the Labyrinth. Sarah sat on her bed trying to calm a rather agitated Hoggle down. "yus don'ts understands missy, it's that rat, Jareth. He's mad, really mad."   
  
"But Hoggle, we defeated him, we won, he can't hurt us, " Sarah said as she patted Hoggle's shoulder."   
  
"Coor, Sarah, you just don'ts understands. Ludo, Diddymus-we committed treason by helping you, and if we keep coming here it will be bad...really bad. I'm afraid that if wes keeps visiting you, he will pull you back into the Underground. I know he is up to somethin," Hoggle said while shaking his head.  
  
"Wh...what do you mean? Up to something, He won't hurt you because of me, will he?" asked Sarah with a look of intense worry on her young face.  
  
"Remember when I told ya that, even if you gets to the center of the Labyrinth, you'll never gets back out again? Well, you struck a bargain with a very powerful fae lord Sarah, and in the Aboveground no less...your bound to him," said Hoggle as he tried to avoid Sarah's question about Jareth possibly hurting him and her other friends.  
  
"He won't really try and get me, will he?" Sarah said as she began to pace around her room. "He better not try, and he better not hurt my friends, or, or, we'll find some way to beat him at his own game, again, the goblin king has no power over me!" She declared confidently with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Little Lady, remember nothings as it seems-do ya really think that ya defeated the Goblin King? Hoggle shook his head. "I hasta go Sarah, remember, do not call on us, unless the rat shows up."   
  
"Oh Hoggle," Said Sarah as she ran over and tearfully said goodbye to her friend. "I'm going to miss you."  
  
----------------------------  
  
God, she had been so childish back then. Hoggle tried to explain things to her and to warn her, but she was so full of herself. Ah, the ignorant bliss of youth. Damn. Sarah hoped that her friends were all right. After Hoggle's warning she never called upon them again for fear of bringing Jareth back into her life, and to keep her friends safe.   
  
Sarah always knew that she and Jareth would cross paths again...it was just a matter of time. After all Sarah always had a funny feeling that she was being watched, and she knew that Jareth wasn't a good looser. She had even done some reading up on the fae. Which did nothing to change that opinion.   
  
Shit.   
  
She needed to find a way out, but it seemed there was one major obstacle...Jareth, The Goblin King.   
  
Damn. 


End file.
